


Kiss Bang

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Bottom Robotnik, Choking, Gunplay, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Robotnik still has a lot of top energy though, Rough Sex, Stone gives Robotnik a hickey, This time they play Twister instead of Simon Says, blowjob, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stone brings the doctor a latte, but he wants something a bit different.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Kiss Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Grandson reference, don’t @ me.

Stone entered the trailer, his eyes landing immediately on the doctor who sat slumped in his chair.

“I brought you a latte, sir,”

“I don’t want a latte, Stone,”

“Oh? That’s a surprise, sir,”

Stone chuckled. The harsh tone didn’t hurt Stone, he knew the script when Robotnik was like this. He was prepared.

“What _do_ you want, doctor?”

“A fucking blowjob... I haven’t had one in weeks and I’m just getting more and more frustrated...”

Stone chuckled softly and kissed his cheek.

“I’m afraid we don’t have much time, si-,”

Robotnik’s hand flew to Stone’s bottom jaw and clutched onto it tightly before pulling him close.

“Give me a _fucking_ blowjob, Stone, it’ll only take two minutes...”

Stone blindly reached to his side and put the two thermal cups down, then bringing a hand back to his side.

He moved swiftly, first, knocking Robotnik’s hand out of his mouth, second, pulling his gun from its holster and, third, pressing it against Robotnik’s forehead.

He smiled at the doctor.

“How about you give me one instead and I’ll think about it, hm?”

“You’re a little pussy, Stone, you don’t even have it loade-,”

Stone kept his smile as he cocked the gun.

“You think so lowly of me, doctor! Now, please, get on your fucking knees,”

Robotnik turned red and slid himself onto the floor, in front of Stone. He tried to spread his legs as much as possible to give his erection more room.

Stone unbuckled his belt with his free hand, keeping the gun pressed against the doctor’s forehead.

He shuffled his jeans and boxers down, feeling the doctor’s eyes stare at his cock.

“Go ahead, sir, don’t be shy...! You know I wouldn’t be...”

He chuckled softly and gripped Robotnik’s hair tightly, pulling him closer.

“And I thought _I_ was desperate,”

The doctor huffed out and wrapped his lips around Stone’s head, quickly taking in all of him.

Stone kept a tight grip of his hair, moaning softly as Robotnik sucked his dick.

Robotnik tried to ignore that he was giving Stone a blowjob and focus on the gun against his head.

Thinking about it made him harder, more aroused. He got lost in his thoughts, not noticing he was moaning loudly _and_ deepthroating Stone.

When Stone shifted, he realised that he was choking on Stone’s dick, pulling back and coughing.

Stone chuckled softly.

“Too much for you, sir?”

Robotnik groaned, glaring up at the agent.

“Shut up or I won’t kee-,”

He stopped himself when Stone put more pressure on the gun, letting out a small moan.

“I know you won’t stop sucking me off as long as I’ve got this gun against your head, don’t try to act smart, sir,”

Robotnik huffed softly, his face entirely red.

“Okay, shut up...”

He went back to sucking off the agent, being quite hesitant to go all the way.

Stone tutted and pulled his boss’ head back, off his dick, watching his eyes scrunch closed from the pain.

“Come on, if you want to get fucked afterward, you’ll have to do a better job than _that_! Do I have to degrade you even more?”

Robotnik shook his head to the best of his ability, clenching his jaws together.

Stone gently tapped his head with the gun, chuckling softly.

“Do yourself a favour then; do a better job before I have to ‘demote’ you,”

Robotnik took a breath and took Stone’s cock into his mouth again, sucking vigorously.

Now _that_ was stimulating.

The two spent a good, intimate two minutes moaning together, Stone’s dick becoming rock solid, as Robotnik’s was already.

Robotnik was pushed off of Stone’s dick the moment he felt ready to orgasm.

He looked up at Stone and huffed softly, getting pulled up, onto his feet quickly. He watched as the agent’s eyes trailed down his body, stopping at his crotch.

“You’re excited, aren’t you?”

“Stone, get on with i-,”

He moaned softly as his hair was tugged back and the gun was pressed against his neck.

“I’ll go at my own pace, doctor, in this situation, you don’t control me~,”

He leaned in close, whispering into Robotnik’s ear.

“ _I_ control _you_ ~...”

He pulled back and smiled, letting go of the other’s hair.

Robotnik grabbed hold of the agent’s ear and tugged on it roughly, almost causing him to collapse onto the floor.

“Now, fuck me, Stone,”

“Of course, sir-! Ah-! Please-! Let go!”

“Or what?”

Stone roughly grabbed and tugged Robotnik’s hair once more, pressing the gun harder against his neck, hearing him stifle a cough.

“Or I won’t give you what you want...!”

Robotnik quickly let go of the other’s ear and grumbled.

“You’ve got me right where you want me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do~... Now turn around and bend over,”

Robotnik did as commanded, keeping his grumpy face the whole four seconds it took him the follow the command.

The doctor shuddered as the gun was lightly dragged up his back before it was pressed against the back of his head.

“You want to get a bit more bare, sir?”

“You could’ve had me do that befo-,”

He was roughly pulled back around to face Stone, the gun getting shoved deep into his mouth.

“Don’t backchat me, sir, it’ll only make things worse~...”

Robotnik was incredibly flustered—not that he wasn’t beforehand. He glared softly up at Stone, watching the other smirk back at him.

He began to shuffle his jeans and boxers down, drooling on the gun. He quickly discarded of the clothing and reached up, grabbing Stone by his tie.

“Now -uck -e, Shtone!”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,”

Stone rolled his eyes, bringing the gun out of the other’s mouth before turning him around and slowly pushing into him.

Soft groans came from Robotnik as he felt Stone’s cock enter him.

As soon as Stone was fully inside of Robotnik, he began thrusting roughly, watching him grip onto the desk in attempt to keep his balance.

Stone most certainly didn’t hold back from pounding into his boss, he knew how to give a good fucking.

He made sure the presence of the gun was still known, pressing it against the back of the doctor’s head once more.

Robotnik felt Stone’s free hand move up and down his chest, occasionally feeling gentle scratching.

The sensations of Stone’s manicured nails and the rough pounding into his prostate set his body ablaze, barely able to keep himself steady.

As he finally allowed himself to let out a strained moan, he felt Stone’s hand creep up his chest again and latch itself around his neck.

“How about we play a game, hm?”

Stone’s soft voice in his ear only made him more lustful and aroused.

“Every time you make a noise, my grip on your neck will get tighter and tighter, as well as the chances of me pulling the trigger,”

Another strained moan left him as Stone forcefully hit his prostate again, knowing he was going to keep to his word as his grip got tighter.

“How does that sound? Good?”

Robotnik nodded eagerly, groaning softly and leaning his head back in attempt to gaze at the agent.

Right enough, Stone was indeed keeping to his word, watching as Robotnik’s mouth opened and tongue loll out due to Stone’s already quite tight grip on his neck.

He knew he wouldn’t be reprimanded for his next action, at that moment, which was the only reason he did it; he spat into the doctor’s mouth, getting his saliva all over Robotnik’s face.

Robotnik’s face screwed up for a moment, Stone being surprised that he didn’t immediately go to wipe the spit off.

He quickly swallowed whatever amount of spit was in his mouth, groaning and panting softly due to the agent’s hard thrusting.

The doctor was starting to see his vision get spotty, as well as getting lightheaded. He knew this was his limit for choking, but he wanted it to continue. It felt _so good_.

Stone made note of how much more out of it the doctor was getting, knowing part of it was to do with the choking.

He loosened his grip and leaned down, biting his neck roughly and sucking, watching as he was suddenly reanimated.

Robotnik was moaning uncontrollably, whining and squirming as Stone pinned him down with his own body, while still thrusting into him, of course.

Stone pulled back the second he thought a hickey would surface, watching the already dark red spot slowly turn purple.

Robotnik huffed softly and grabbed a hold of Stone’s free wrist.

“You’re... Going to regret tha-at later...”

“I know, sir,”

Stone smiled and tugged his arm out of the doctor’s grip.

Robotnik continued his moaning as Stone gave him more stimulation by jerking him off just as fast as he was pounding into him.

He was right on the edge, whimpering and sputtering as he attempted to tell Stone.

Stone already knew though, and made the presence of the gun apparent again, pressing it roughly against the back of his head before pulling the trigger.

The two of them stopped what they were doing, the room in complete silence.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MADE ME THINK THAT FUCKING GUN WAS LOADED THIS WHOLE TIME?! THAT’S IT, I’M NOT GETTING SPAT IN THE FACE FOR THIS BULLSHIT!”.


End file.
